This Girl
by memefantasy
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! A young girl, once bestfriends with the boys is moved back to her mothers country of spain later to return to the 4 of them, relising it isnt all as good as she thought it would be. If you want me to continue this story PLEASE REVIEW 3 xx


This Girl..Chapter 1.

In castle rock,oregon 1949 five bestfriends were playing cards in the treehouse, their favirote hangout. The leader of the group was chris chambers, a misunderstood boy with a troubled family and an older brother who was part of the towns deadliest gangs 'the cobras'.

* * *

><p>Then there was Teddy Duchamp, one of the craziest boys you could ever meet, his father was locked up in togus but he still talked of his father as a hero who stormed the beach at normandy in 1944. Next is Vern tessio, a chubby, simple boy who's big brother was also in the cobras. Also there was Gordie Lachance who's whole world relied on his big brother Denny, he always felt rejected by his family, he was creative and loved writing stories. Last there was Sadie Castillo, a girl who was diffrent to others, she didnt care for little things such as makeup or fashion,the only insecurity she had was a red scar from her chin to her cheek on the left side of her face as her and teddy were climbing a tree one summer and chris rescued teddy but failed to catch sadie, her father died in normandy at the side teddys father so she grew up by herself, to her the boys were her family.<p>

They all met up for a special meeting held by Sadie, everyone turned up and had a mess about and after a while Sadie decided to tell them the news, she was moving back to Spain. Gordie couldnt believe what he heard and decided not to believe it, the others were distaught but not as much as Gordie.

As it was time to leave, Sadie waited till Gordie left and walked with him back to his house as they were neighbors,

'im going to miss, you Gordie, out of everyone.'

Gordie relised it wasnt a dream,

'what your actually leaving?'

Gordie felt his heart break a little inside.

'how long for?'

'ermm, my mum said were moving forever, but she has family problems and has to move back, and she can't cope here after dad died'

'but forever sounds like a long time? when will i see you again?'

Sadie just looked at him, a tear fell down her cheek, she knew that she wasnt going to see him for a long time'

It was a normal day at castle rock and Teddy and Gordie were layed in the sun in Gordies front garden waiting for Chris and Vern to that moment A girl with long brown flowing hair and big blue eyes past the garden they layed in, Gordie noticed as she walked past there was a scar on her left cheek, he sat up looking flushed then layed back down, wondering if he could believe his eyes. Teddy asked

'whats up with you?'

Gordie didnt bother to reply,instead they both walked to the treehouse.

A few hours later Chris ran up the path to the shouting the guys, waking Teddy from his afternoon nap.

'Guys, guys! guess whos in castlerock!'

Gordie sat up intregued,

'who?'

'Sadie Castillo!'

Gordie went silent as Teddy spoke

'that girl we use to hang out with when we were 7?'

Still silent Teddy and Chris leaned in to see if they could get Gordie to talk,

'you alright...?'

Gordie just smiled and said

'yeah im fine.'

He wasnt, he just layed down and carried on reading his old comics..

Suddenly there was a thud into the tree, then a sudden

'guys.. im stuck.. sincerley'

'VERN!' they all shouted.

As they got to the bottom of the tree their was no sign of Vern just a bin with legs...

'the cobras?' Teddy asked

'guys guys! im costraphobic!'

Gordie and Chris got hold of the bin and attempted to pull it off Vern, Teddy stood laughing as Vern's little legs riggling around at the bottom of the bin.

Suddenly there was a voice behind Gordie

'would you like some help with that?'

Gordie turned round to see Sadie Castillo.

'ermm.. no... its...erm..okay' he stutterd

Teddy started to laugh harder as Gordie went bright red.

Eventuly Vern wriggled free of the bin after 2 hours of being trapped his face red and smelling of tramp piss and flavoured condoms. Then the next problem was the mysterious return of Sadie Castillo...


End file.
